Love Me to Pieces
by Darkest Original
Summary: Damon Salvatore lost the love of his life in the early 1940's, a certain brown haired beauty. What he doesn't know is that she isn't dead but instead she is stuck, daggered in a coffin for the last seventy years by her own brother. He believes a lie about her disappearance and is bitter because of it. How would Damon react if she didn't mean to leave him? Bella/Damon
1. Part 1

**AN: This is my first Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover but I have many more in the works. I really want to know what you guys think of this though so please review. This was originally a oneshot but since it was so long I decided to cut it in half. The second part will be posted sometime this week. **

**_This story came to me while I was watching a video off of YouTube. Just search: Kol Mikaelson Love Me to Pieces and pick the first search item if you would like to watch it._ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diares, they all belong to their respective owners. So does the video I mentioned about and the song that this story is loosely based around which is called 'Love Me to Pieces' by Erik Hassle.**

**Love Me to Pieces Part 1**

**Vampire Diaries Season 3 Episodes 12 and 13. **

**Damon Salvatore POV**

I walk through the old witch house on light feet, barely making any noise. I know that I must move quickly if my plan is going to work, especially if Klaus' hybrids are coming for the coffins at any moment. I blur down the staircase and into the room with the five coffins, one of which is spell locked. The one that I'm aiming for.

They are all the same shape and color, having no distinguishing differences that I can tell. There are four all facing the same direction on the floor while the fifth one is lying the opposite way and resting atop a table. We don't know why there are five coffins when we know that Klaus only has three other daggered siblings in coffins. Even if the sealed coffin is taken out of the equation, the other coffin is a mystery.

I can't help but want to try to open the sealed coffin as I look at it from across the room but I know that the results will still be the same.

I go to the far right side of the room and open the coffin against the far right wall. It opens easily surprisingly enough because I thought that all of the other coffins may be sealed shut too.

Inside is not Elijah unfortunately but it is quite obvious that this is one of Klaus' brothers. With the long brown hair and the same jaw structure it is quite undeniable. This Original is wearing very old peasant clothes that must have come from the early to late 11th century. His skin is grey and his veins are prominent like Elijah's turned when Alaric, Elena, and I all killed him at different points a few months ago.

It seems unreal how it was only last year when I came into town planning to cause havoc. Everything has changed so much in so little time that sometimes it feels like I can't keep up. I just hope that after this whole Original mess that I'll have some down time to finally relax and not have to constantly worry about watching my, Stefan or even Elena's back.

I don't even know why I'm still watching Elena's back if she's just getting more pushing every day. Always asking for more this or that and demanding me to change who I _am_. But Elena doesn't get that I am who I am and I like it that way. I like the fact that no one can get close to me and that I always have a line for everything someone says.

I really think that she doesn't really care for me at all, she just likes the fact that she can try to change me into Stefan. Elena doesn't see that I am on to her manipulations but she will when I finish hiding the sealed coffin.

As soon as I hide that coffin, I'm going to start planning my leave. I'll tell Stefan that I just don't want to be here anymore and I'll leave, maybe for my house in New York or maybe Los Angeles.

Even that kiss that Elena and I shared only a couple days ago was just… wrong. I thought that kissing her would suddenly make me like her but it didn't. It was just like kissing a doll, no emotion and stiff as a board.

I know why I don't have more than just friendly feelings for Elena though, it's because I'm still in love with someone else. Even though that someone made it perfectly clear that she never loved me.

The second coffin reveals another male Original. He has the signature wavy brown hair too but his clothes are more modern. If I would have to guess at the time that he was daggered, I'd say the late 1800's to early 1900's.

Closing the lid, I make my way to the next coffin, hoping it to be Elijah so that I can just finish what I came here to do and get out. I don't really want to deal with any hybrids right now.

I open the second to last coffin and my jaw gaps open as I see who is inside it. The woman lying inside is pale and withered like the other two but it is obvious that she is related to them. From the wavy brown hair, the heart shaped face and the milk brown eyes that I know are hidden beneath closed eyelids. The eyes that have been haunting me for close to seven decades.

"Bella?" I ask of a broken gasp.

Now it makes sense why she was so jittery that last night together but it doesn't explain that note that she sent me. She's even wearing the same dress that she wore on that night, so that must mean something.

**~*Love Me to Pieces*~**

**1943, New York City. Isabella Mikaelson POV**

I have a funny feeling in my stomach now, like something is going to happen. I shake my head and try to brush off the feeling but it is unshakeable. With an angry puff of breath I smooth out my black dress before leaving the washroom and walking to my table.

It seems that he has found our table while I was freshening up in the washroom. His midnight black hair is combed back away from his smirking face, showing his piercing blue eyes to everyone. His eyes scan the room methodically for dangers as he takes a sip of his red wine. He doesn't notice me as I walk closer towards our table so I keep scanning his magnificent features.

His strong jaw line and mirth filled eyes are what attracted me to him originally. But what kept me coming back to find out more about him was his biting sarcasm and hot temper. But in the rare quiet moments that we have alone he'll let down his guard and be the loving, caring man that he hides behind his titanium mask.

His eyes meet mine and that hard layer on them slowly melts into something softer that only I see. It's no wonder why I fell in love with him but it still puzzles me how he fell for me.

"Hello, love, how are you today?" Damon asks as he grabs my hands and then kisses the back of it as I sit down.

"Just fine dear, have you ordered yet?" I ask.

He smiles smugly at me and leans over the table. I automatically lean forward too in anticipation but he doesn't kiss me. "I ordered exactly what you want." He says proudly.

I raise an eyebrow in question, "Did you now?"

"Yes, a large doze of fun, pleasure, and danger." His eyes are lit up in amusement as I let my head fall back and give a full belly laugh.

Once I stop laughing I shake my head in a teasing manner, "You, Mr. Salvatore, sure do know how to make a girl feel special."

He leans forward again and says in a voice just above a whisper, "Then I guess I'm doing my job right, Miss Mikaelson." Then he reaches one hand around to grab the back of my neck and pulls me even closer to him until our lips meet. The kiss is just a soft peck but it is a show of what is to come later tonight when we get back to the confines of my apartment.

When we pull apart I can't help but look behind me for something. It feels like someone is watching me but I can't see anyone, even with my enhanced sight. I furrow my eye brows in concentration as I try to hear anything out of the ordinary but nothing registers to me. Mentally shaking my head, I turn back to the table and take a sip of my red wine.

The red wine momentarily reminds me of the blood laced drinks that my father had me and my siblings drink before he stabbed his sword through our hearts.

My human family used to live in Europe until we moved to America in the mid 10th century to get away from a sickness that was spreading across the lands and had already killed one of my siblings. My family had always been huge on protecting each other and it even helped since my mother was the Original witch.

My older brother Elijah and I are the only ones who remember our other sibling because we were the only ones born then. But when we moved to America our family grew to have six other siblings, the first of which was Finn, Rebekah, Niklaus, Kol and finally Henrick.

The land that we moved to had werewolves living near it and the other villagers taught us to hide in the caves during the full moons. But one full moon, Niklaus and Henrick went out to watch the wolves transform and only Niklaus came back alive. My father, Mikael, was furious and almost killed Niklaus that day but I stopped him. That night my father and mother, Esther, came up with a plan to give us eternal life, not caring of its consequences.

After we were changed and Mother died, most of us separated. And not even a hundred years later did I hear of Niklaus starting to dagger the remainder of our family because they abandoned him and I've been on the run ever since. There have been a few times in history where Niklaus got uncomfortably close to me but I always was able to escape before he could dagger me.

Damon doesn't know all of this though but I do know that I'll have to tell him soon. I haven't moved in almost two years and Niklaus must be close to where I am. I can't just lose if I'm daggered because then he'd never really know what happened to me and would never forgive me when I woke up again.

Our food comes soon and we eat in comfortable silence. That's another thing I like about my relationship with Damon, we don't need to be constantly talking in the silences we can just enjoy each other's company. And we can also just have some fun too.

He gives me a flirtatious look as he takes a sip of his wine and I give him one back. I giggle at the heated look in his eyes but then trail off as I notice someone in the corner of my eye. I keep up a fake grin before turning my head to the right to see if my suspicions are confirmed.

The man across the restaurant from me winks before raising his glass in a toast. The action causes a large dose of pure terror to travel through my veins and I suddenly want to run and hide right now. His blonde hair is combed back and his facial hair is trimmed close to the skin. I always knew that I'd see Niklaus one day but I never thought that it would be so soon.

I turn my head back to Damon and thankfully he hasn't noticed anything unusual going on.

"You know," he muses, "you never have told me if you had any family."

I chuckle a tad hysterically under my breath at his inopportune timing and I can hear Niklaus chuckle too now that I'm aware of him.

I purse my lips in fake thought and hum to myself. With a sigh I say with a smirk, "Well, my mother is dead. My father and two of my brothers ran away from the family while my sister, my other brother and my half brother decided to stick together. I had also run away and that was when I was changed and when I came back to my sister and brothers it was very tense." I pause and try to think of some kind of ending that will make a good laugh. Then with a secretive smile I say, "And I know that if my half brother was here know he'd probably kill me."

I chuckles at this, "Well it's good he's not alive or even here but if he was," he pauses and his voice turns soft and serious, "I'd protect you."

I nod, "I know that and that's just part of the reason that I love you so much."

"I love you too Isabella." He replies and quickly kisses me softly.

I try to desperately memorize the feeling, knowing that there is a good chance that this will be my last night with him. When we pull away from each other I can feel Niklaus' burning gaze on the side of my face but I stubbornly ignore it.

"What do you say we get out of here?" I say reluctantly. I can't let Niklaus see any more of my relationship with Damon because then he'll use him against me. But I also don't want to leave just yet because there is a good chance that I won't see Damon for a long time, if ever.

He gives me his signature charming look, "I'd say we should've left when you first walked in with that amazing dress."

My gaze was previously lost in his but now I look down and blush in embarrassment. I raise my gaze once my face has cooled down to look at him, "I'll wait for you outside while you foot the bill."

He chuckles, "I'll foot the bill?"

I nod, "Yes because that is what is expected of you Mr. Salvatore." I give him a smile and then stand up and confidently leave the restaurant. If Niklaus is going to dagger me tonight then I won't be scared for myself, it will be for who I'm leaving behind.

I hear Niklaus' footsteps echo behind me as I leave the restaurant and walk to the park across the street. I hide in the shadows as Niklaus quickly crosses the street and follows my scent to the area around me. I gather my confidence and slowly saunter out into his view.

"Yes, Niklaus?" I ask.

"Ah… Isabella, it's been a long time." Niklaus says as he stops five feet in front of me with one hand behind his back, obviously holding something.

I shake my head, "Forever would've still been too soon, brother."

He clucks his tongue disapprovingly at me, "Don't be like that."

I throw my hands up, "How should I be Niklaus, happy that you are daggering our family? Ecstatic that I have to run for my existence from my own brother?" My voice rises incredulously.

His pleasant expression drops and he frowns at me, "No one said that you had to run, you can join me."

I take a deep breath and say slowly, hoping that this will sink in but knowing that it won't. "You tear apart lives and cause grief where none is needed. I don't ever want to be a part of what you do, never."

He says sadly like what I've said has hurt him, "You've spoken your mind and it seems like there is nothing that I can do to change it."

I nod and stand stiffly. "That's correct."

"Then I'm not sorry that I have to do this." He says and takes the hand out from behind his back. In his hand is a silver dagger. I barely have time to react to what I see before Niklaus is only a foot from me and is trying to slam the dagger into my chest. I blur away but he follows after me.

He grabs me by the neck and pushes me up against a nearby tree, "Why won't you just join me?" He snarls into my face.

I use one hand to grab the wrist holding the dagger and keep it away from my chest and then use the other hand to grab his throat, trying to keep his teeth away from my neck. I snarl back into his face, "Because I have my humanity."

Niklaus takes his hand off of my throat and I relax my hold on his, thinking that he's going to just leave in peace. I've always thought the best in people and it sometimes gets me into trouble, like right now. Instead of pulling away from me though, Niklaus pulls the empty hand back and punches me in the jaw. My hands leave his body to touch the sore point in a daze. In all of the fights that I have ever gotten into with my brother there may be yelling and pushing but he has never struck me.

It seems to register with him that he has hit me because his eyes widen and he opens his mouth to apologize. I quickly dart away from him and he slowly turns around, still shocked at what he did.

"How could you?" I spit venomously at him. "Even when father was mad he wouldn't hit me. You're exactly like him." I pause, "No, you're even worse Niklaus."

I wanted my words to hurt him so much that he would leave me alone for at least a decade or two but all they seem to do is infuriate him. His eyes flash dangerously as he draws himself up to his full height and launches himself at me. His hands go to grab my upper arms but I block his moves deftly by pushing them outwards. They I bring one leg up to kick him in the chest. But Niklaus is faster than me because he roughly pushes it to the side with his free hand causing me to stumble.

Niklaus uses this opportunity to step closer to me and wraps one arm around my back and grips my opposite arm, effectively pinning my arms to my sides. He then pulls me in closer to him to halt my struggling. Niklaus uses the back of the hand that is holding the dagger to brush some of my fallen hair out of my face, "I'm sorry for this and I'm sorry for what I'll have to tell your boyfriend."

My struggles increase but it is not enough and all I can do is to weakly cry out, "No." But he brings the dagger up over my chest and plunges it downward.

As the dagger sinks into my chest and my breath hitches in my throat, I can't help but think of Damon. What will he think has happened to me? Will he hate me? Will he even look for me? But my questions slowly fade away and instead the memories of Damon's lips on mine fill my head. The pain diminishes as all memories of the times that I've had with Damon play out in my mind like a movie. I just hope that he will be able to understand what has happened.

**~*Love Me to Pieces*~**

**Present, Mystic Falls, Virginia. Damon Salvatore POV**

The last night that I had with Bella was wonderful until closer to the end of the meal. She seemed so nervous and even though she tried to put a smile over it I could see through it. When she kissed me that last time it was desperate, like she was afraid that she was going to lose something. It all makes sense now and my fractured heart can't help but have hope that it will mend again soon.

I quickly reach into Bella's coffin and grab a hold of the dagger. I pull it out quickly and put it in the waistband of my jeans before turning to open the last coffin which should have Elijah in it. Then I pull out the dagger from his chest and put it beside Bella's dagger, leave the note in his suit pocket and shut his coffin's lid.

Now I know that I have a problem because I can't possibly carry the sealed coffin out of here and carry Bella at the same time. I just don't know which to take first. If I take the coffin and then Klaus' hybrids come storming in, Bella will wake up in Klaus' house. But if I get Bella out of here there is a chance that the hybrids will get their hands on the sealed coffin.

I decide to do the best for myself right now and lift Bella gently from her coffin and cradle her to my chest as I blur out of the house and to a clearing nearby. I lay her down gently on the grass and brush the hair out of her face, taking a quick second to stare at her beauty. Running back to the house, I barely maneuver the coffin out of the house and into the tree line before the hybrids walk up to the house.

**Isabella Mikaelson POV**

My eyelids flutter gently as I begin to wake and all my recent memories slam into my head. My anger rises exponentially when I think of all the time that I have lost with Damon and the fact that he must hate me for seemingly disappearing into thin air.

The roof above me is a nice dark wood and the blankets that I am on are very smooth against my skin. I slowly sit up and take in the décor around me. The bed that I am laying on is a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room with a nightstand to the left side and I mirror to the left of that. I can see many books stacked into two piles beside the nightstand and some are open to a certain page but I don't dwell to long on it. The drapes look very heavy for a human and they cover the entire right side of the wall. They aren't open but I can't see any light coming in through the sides so that must mean it is dark outside. Now I just need to find out what year it is.

I get up and walk across the room and into the bathroom. I look at the tub that is standing on its own and wonder about how much the world has changed in the years since Klaus daggered me. My eyes widen as I think of a way to find out the year and dart back to the bedroom and over to the books. But I must have overestimated how weak I am from not having blood in some many years because I stumble and collapse to my knees. Now that I think about it, my throat is so sore and I am sure that if a human were to pass my while I'm in this state they would die to sate my hunger.

A door opens to my right and someone speeds to my side grabbing me by the hips to help me to my feet and to the bed. I breathe in their scent and I gasp at the familiarity of it and the impossibility. How could Damon Salvatore have found me? I know that Klaus keeps all of my daggered siblings near to him so Damon must either know Klaus or have stumbled upon me but the latter is highly unlikely.

"Damon?" I croak out and his face snaps to mine.

He is still as beautiful as I remember but the years must not have been kind because his eyes have a deep sadness in them. I raise my right hand slowly and gently brush it along his jaw bone and up to cup his cheek. I wasn't expecting him to pull away from me so when he does my heart feels like it will shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"Here's some blood, I thought you would need it." He says emotionlessly before handing me a large water bottle filled to the brim with blood and from the smell of it, it is donated blood from a hospital.

I grab the bottle from his hands and drain it quickly, making sure not to waste even the tiniest drop of blood. I pant for breath when I finish it and wordlessly hand it back to him and he places it on the bedside table.

There is an awkward silence between us and I'm not sure why. Shouldn't Damon be happy that I'm back or maybe my disappearance hurt him so much that he doesn't love me anymore? If that is the case then I wouldn't blame him but I would blame Niklaus and kill him mercilessly.

"What year is it?" I ask my voice stronger now that I have blood in my weakened system.

Damon narrows his eyes at me before hesitantly saying, "It is October 23 of 2012."

My mouth drops open as I think of all the time that I lost. But it is better than how many years I thought that I would lose when Niklaus daggered me. "I've lost almost seventy years stuck in a coffin?" I ask rhetorically.

Damon nods his head, "It seems so Bella." He pauses and seems to gather some courage before asking, "What happened that last night I had with you all those years ago?"

My breath gets stopped in my throat and I have to clear it a couple times before I can actually get words out. "During supper I spotted Niklaus and I knew that he wasn't going to leave until I spoke with him so I had you stay behind to pay for the meal to give me time to speak with him alone. I didn't want you to get into the middle of things and get hurt, Damon." I plead with him to understand but his ice blue eyes are closed off to me.

I sigh and just decide to get it over with, "I tried to get Niklaus to leave but we instead started fighting and he ended up daggering me and this is the first time I've been awake since."

Damon's eyes are narrowed in confusion, "Then when did you have time so send the note to me if you fought with Klaus right after leaving the restaurant? Did you send it before our date even?"

Now it is my turn to look at him confused, "I don't understand what you mean Damon. What note are you talking about?"

He suddenly becomes enraged and lunges for my neck. I don't move and just let him push me up against the wall with his fingers wrapped tightly around my neck. I know that I'm not at my full strength just yet and it would be completely foolish to waste it on fighting when I know that Damon will calm down in time.

"What note?" Damon mocks me and laughs cruelly in my face. "You know what note I'm talking about."

"No, I do not." I say firmly, my gaze burning into his.

"This note," he pauses and pulls a small note from the back of his darkly colored jeans, "was waiting for me at my house when I finally stopped looking for you, thinking that you might have gone back to my house to wait for me."

I shake my head back and forth quickly and say in a pleading tone. "Damon, I never sent a note, you have to believe me." I gather myself and with a feeling of dread deep in my stomach I ask, "Can I see the note?"

I bring my hand up from my side and Damon steps back from me because he has calmed down now. He slaps the note down into my palm and then starts pacing back and forth as I read it.

The note has obviously been read many times over the last seven decades and I keep my grip very light on it to not damage it. The note is not written in my handwriting but the hand writing is obviously female. But then again, Niklaus could easily try to fake my handwriting. It simply reads:

_Damon,_

_By the time that you read this note I will be gone for hours. I don't want you anymore and if you have ever loved me then you won't look for me and let me go. I will never want you so you might as well move on, if you can accomplish that._

_Isabella Mikaelson._

My eyes had filled with tears while reading the note and thinking about all the pain that it caused Damon. When I finish the note, the first tear falls over the brim and runs down my cheek and is followed quickly by a wrenching sob. More sobs build in my chest and I try so hard to keep them inside that I literally start shaking from trying to be silent. I close m eyes tightly to stop any more tears from falling but that just seems to push them out.

I shake my head back and forth quickly while trying to speak and I finally do get something out but it wavers and cracks to show my emotions. "I never wanted this to happen to you Damon, never. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have told you who I was sooner so that you'd understand and I'm so sorry."

The first sob escapes my mouth, "I'm so sorry," I say and then more sobs follow after.

Warm arms wrap around me and pull me into a hard, chiselled chest. My arms wrap around Damon's midsection and hold him to me as I let myself cry for everything that we lost in the last seventy years and everything that has happened to us. Damon places his cheek on the top of my head and just holds me tightly to him, knowing that it is better to just let me grieve instead of giving me false assurances.

"I'm sorry for all of this and I never wanted any of this to happen." I mumble into his shirt while I catch my breath after my crying bit.

"I know," he murmurs above into my hair and my heart feels a small fraction of hope when he kisses my hair softly before speaking, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

I keep waiting for him to say something about him being happy to see me but nothing comes and that thought makes me want to cry again but I keep control of myself. I know that if the roles were reversed, I wouldn't want to leap into his arms after being so quickly dropped like yesterday's trash.

"How did you find me Damon?" I ask after my tears have dried.

He chuckles humourlessly, "For me to answer that I would have to start from the night that you were daggered."

I nod and pull away from him only to move to sit on the bed since it is more comfortable and I have a feeling that the story will be a long one.

"After I got the note I left New York City in a rage and travelled to Italy where I killed any random person who angered me in any way. This went on for numerous years until I calmed down a bit and started sleeping with sorority girls and then killing them in the early 2000's. Then when I heard that Stefan was back in Mystic Falls, I decided to pop in a keep my promise to make his eternity miserable while trying to open the tomb that I thought held Katherine." He shakes his head at himself.

"When I got here I was quite shocked to see that my brother was dating an exact copy of Katherine and hadn't told her what he was yet." My gasp causes him to stop his story.

It all makes sense now with how Damon knows Niklaus and was able to find me. If history has repeated itself while I was daggered then Damon fell for Elena, making Elena another Katerina. Then when Klaus found out about the doppelganger he would have come to Mystic Falls to break the curse and he most likely did because he always has all his bases covered.

"Oh, go on," I urge him.

He stares at me for a moment before continuing. He tells me of him falling for Elena, like I thought, and how he opened the tomb with the help of Elena's witch friend Bonnie. He tells me how upset he was about Katherine not being inside and I can't help but feel hurt at this. I know that I shouldn't feel hurt because he was perfectly in his rights to move on while I was gone but it still hurts like a son of a bitch to know that he tried to get back together with his ex and then together with her doppelganger. I shake these thoughts from my head and listen closely to what he says.

He tells me about the Gilbert rings and his drinking buddy Alaric and I can't help the smile at that. At least Damon made a new friend during this time. The whole tale seems almost fictional with all the drama but when I think back to my story of my change, I can see how that would seem fictional too.

He then spends the next hour telling me about Katherine's return and the hunt for the moonstone and trying to keep Elena safe from the fake Sun and the Moon curse while Elijah keeps saving them. I give a sigh of relief that he helped them out and kept Damon safe because he has been against Klaus for almost six hundred years and I know that he wouldn't switch sides now.

Then I regret my previous thoughts when Damon goes on to tell me that Jenna was used as the vampire in the sacrifice when Damon freed Caroline and Tyler and ended up getting bitten by Tyler. That Klaus killed Elena but John Gilbert, her real father, sacrificed his life essence for her and when Elijah was just going to kill Klaus, he was swayed to let him live because Klaus offered up the knowledge of where I and my other daggered siblings were. Well, I can't fault him for wanting to know where we were because I'd do the exact same in his situation.

He tells me of the pain that he went through while dying of the werewolf bite and my heart breaks even more for him but I am very thankful that Stefan traded himself to Klaus for Klaus' blood to cure Damon. I would have to thank Stefan the next time I see him for sure. Damon tells me gently that Niklaus daggered Elijah and went off to make more hybrids.

Just when I think that he is finished the story he goes on to tell me of how he and Elena kept trying to look for Stefan but Stefan wouldn't come back. That Klaus came back to Mystic Falls and found Elena perfectly fine and that the reason why his hybrids weren't living was because they had to have doppelganger blood to change fully. Damon tells me how Katherine found my father and woke him from his imprisonment. Mikael then tried to kill Klaus with a White Oak dagger only for Klaus to dagger him and Mikael to burst into flames and now he's gone forever.

I feel sad that my father is gone but not terribly upset because of how horribly he treated my siblings and I while we were growing up. The part that I'm sad about though is that I couldn't say goodbye to him or even tell him that I did love him.

I can tell that Damon's story is coming to a close as he finishes by telling me about him taking me and the mystery coffin before the hybrids could get them and that Mystic Falls is being stalked by a serial killer. And that the Bennett witches are trying to open a magically sealed coffin right now.

"Wow, a lot has happened in seven decades." I say while absorbing all this information. I wonder if they know yet that you can kill an Original by pulling out their heart or taking off their heads, maybe I'll tell him later.

"No shit," Damon deadpans and I giggle at the situation.

"So I'm in Mystic Falls, correct?" Damon nods. "What time is it?" I ask, ever since I woke up I've been itching to know the time.

"It's almost six o'clock in the morning," he says after looking at a small lit up device.

"Can I have some more blood?" I ask as I move to sit against the headboard.

Damon nods and disappears for a few moments before coming back with another water bottle full of blood and my mouth starts watering at the sight. I down the entire bottle again and thankfully I am finally sated so I put the empty bottle beside the other one.

"So, what was that thing that you checked the time with?" I ask him and Damon looks at me for a few seconds, almost as if to gauge if I'm being serious or not. "I'm serious." I inform him and then he starts laughing uncontrollably.

I give him a pout and cross my arms to wait for him to get a hold of himself which takes longer than I would have thought.

"It's a cell phone," Damon starts but I interrupt him.

"Huh?"

"A cell phone," he repeats slowly and then goes on to explain to me everything that has changed in both the technology field, automobile field, political field, and then woman's rights field. I can't believe how much I've missed in these years, it's almost overwhelming but I know that I won't be missing anymore if I can do anything about it. Then when he finishes explaining everything he takes me shopping for a few new clothes that I can use for the next week instead of wearing this old dress. Then we go back to his house for the rest of the morning.

**AN: The link for Bella's dress in on my profile if you want to look at it. The finale chapter will be posted in a few days. **


	2. Part 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and story/favorite alerts that i have gotten from all you readers. I'm glad that you like this story. This is the final part of the story and I hope you like this part too. _Please review and tell me your thoughts!_**

**Love Me to Pieces Part 2**

**Damon Salvatore POV**

As I'm walking through the woods towards the meeting place with Elijah I can't help but chuckle at Bella's reactions to cell phones and cars. It should have dawned on me that she wouldn't know what all that was but it was still a shock to the system.

She was also shocked to see what some girls wear outside when I quickly took her shopping early this morning. I know that she really didn't like sitting in her dress since it was covered in grime so I bought her some jeans, a nice t-shirt black t-shirt over a black sleeveless vest. When we got back to the house I had her take a shower and wash her hair to completely get clean before telling her for my plans for the afternoon.

I had told Bella before I left this afternoon where I was going and who I was going to be meeting with and at first she was adamant to come with to see her brother but after I told her that I wanted to keep her existence a secret she backed down. Bella understood how I don't want Elijah to know that she is awake just in case that he is really with Klaus and then Elijah would tell Klaus that Bella is awake.

As I walk into the clearing I see a newly awakened Elijah already waiting for me with new threads and a new do. "If it isn't my favorite Original back from the dead," I say walking closer to him, "You clean up nice."

"You left something," Elijah says while taking my note from his suit pocket, "in my jacket pocket."

"Oh yeah," I say and start to quote the note, "Dear Elijah, let's get together about the destruction of your brother, xoxo…"

"Damon," Elijah finishes, not breaking his gaze from mine.

"Was I right to un-dagger you or are we going to have a problem?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I'm here, let's talk."

"I'll start with an easy question. Any idea what kind of Klaus-killing weapon could be magically sealed in a mystery coffin." I give him a grim smile and tilt my head.

"No I don't, now if that's all I'll be going." Elijah turns to go but I speak up.

"Wait!" he stops and turns back to me. I pause and try to think of how to say this but I can't think of any way other than bluntly so I go ahead and do so, "I dated you sister seventy years ago but then Klaus daggered her."

"Which sister?" Elijah asks hesitantly.

"Isabella, I love her too."

Elijah blurs up to me and grips me by the throat tightly, "Don't say things you don't mean. You can't love Isabella if you love Elena so which is it? Do you love Elena or Isabella?"

I don't waste any time in answering, "I love Bella, I was just trying to force my friendship feelings for Elena to be different than they really were." I know that I love Bella but I'm not sure why I haven't told her though, maybe it was because I was still unsure of her honestly when she first woke up.

Elijah seems content with the answer so he steps away, "What is you history with her?"

"I was dating her in 1943 and on our last date she disappeared so when I got back to my house I found a note from her that said she never loved me. But I know that the note was from Klaus."

He snorts, "Of course it would be, Klaus is even more overprotective of her than I am and he would do anything to keep her from getting her heart broken."

I nod as I take in the information, "And that's another reason why I want to kill Klaus."

"Well," Elijah sighs, "if you were able to awaken Bella she would be able to kill Klaus. She told me many centuries ago that if she got close enough to him that she could and would so there is a weapon for you. Maybe she is the one magically sealed in the mystery coffin as you put it."

I keep my cool façade while inside I am raging. Why didn't Bella tell me that she could kill Klaus at all yesterday? She had plenty of opportunities to do so but I decide to talk to her about it when I get home. "Okay then, how about during dinner sometime tonight, we will awaken your other siblings while I try to get my witch to open the mystery coffin." I say making sure not to mention the Bella is already awake and aware of what Klaus has done.

"It's a deal then," Elijah says and holds out his hand for me to shake. I shake his quickly and then turn and blur towards my home planning what I'm going to say to Bella already.

As I come up upon the house I can hear Bella walking around bottom floor probably looking for where we store blood. I guess it hasn't occurred to her yet to look in the basement.

I charge into the house and fly over to where she is standing by the fireplace. I grab her by the throat and push her up against the wall all the while knowing that she can easily escape but is just letting me work through my anger.

"Why didn't you tell me that you know how to kill Klaus?" I ask her in an agonized tone, wanting her to deny the information because then I know that she has lied to me even if it is a lie of omission.

She blinks rapidly at the question, obviously shocked at how I would think to ask that. "I thought that the Bennett witches would be able to open the coffin by tonight and that you would use that weapon. It would probably work much better than what I have in mind."

I resist the urge to shake her as I say, "The Bennett witches aren't even close to opening the coffin so Stefan and I are going to have dinner with Elijah and Klaus to make a fake truce but knowing Stefan he'll blow it. But we were planning on using the time that it would give us to open the coffin and figure out how to kill Klaus with the weapon."

I step away from her and run my hands through my dark hair in agitation, "If you know of a way to kill Klaus that can happen by tonight then say yes now."

"Yes," Bella says with no hesitation and takes a step towards me, "Damon, if I had known that the Bennett witch's weren't close to having an answer I would have told you I could kill Klaus. I swear I would have."

Her eyes are begging me to understand and as I look deeply into them, I see that her words are the truth. I keep my eyes on her as I take my cell phone out of my back pocket and find dial Bonnie's number from memory. "Bonnie, stop trying to open the coffin and go home."

Her irritating voice comes through the phone line, "But Damon, we can open the coffin."

"Yeah that might be but I have a different weapon, one that will be ready for use by tonight so go home."

"What? You found another weapon, what is it?" she asks excitedly but I ignore her.

"Just go home and take your magic-less mother with you." I then snap the phone shut and put it away once again.

I take a step closer to Bella and reach up and caress her beautiful face, "I'm sorry I attacked you."

She shakes her head, "Don't be because I would have done the exact same thing if I was you."

I lean down until my lips are only centimeters from hers and say on a whisper something I haven't said in almost seven decades, "I love you Bella, I've always loved you."

She shakes her head again, "No because you love Elena." She says just above a whisper.

I grasp her face between both of my hands and say what I told Elijah earlier, "I love you and only you. I was just trying to force my friendship feelings for Elena to be different than they really were because I thought that I'd never have someone to love me and she was the first one to see past the mask besides you."

I then lean back down and capture her lips with mine in a passionate kiss. Her lips are just as I remember as I quickly deepen the kiss and feel her kiss me back. We are lost to the passion for a few moments before Bella pulls away, "I love you too Damon and you were the only thing I thought of while I was daggered."

I go to kiss her again but I can hear Stefan coming upon the house so I lift her off her feet and blur to my room. I put one finger over her lips to quiet her and whisper, "Stefan is coming up to the house. I don't want him to know that we have another way to kill Klaus so I want you to be quiet."

She nods her accent, "Here is my phone," I give it to her and she puts it in her jeans back pocket. "It's on vibrate so I'll text you when to come over to Klaus' house to help us kill him. I'll send you the address too so don't worry about that," I pause as I hear Stefan walk into the house. "Anything you hear regarding me and Elena is irrelevant because I love you, remember that." She nods again and I kiss her quickly, "I'll see you later tonight."

Then with one last look at Bella in my room I walk over to Stefan's room to start bugging him. All the while feeling excited for Klaus' death coming so soon.

**Elijah Mikaelson POV**

As I sit in Klaus' home after speaking with Damon, I calculate the amount of time it will take for all my siblings to awaken once I take the daggers out and decide to do it now. If I wait until the last minute, they won't wake up for an entire day because they have been daggered for so long.

Since Klaus is out doing other business I easily walk into the room that is holding all the other coffins without being noticed. One by one I open the coffins and take out the daggers from Finn, Kol, and Rebekah before moving to the last coffin which must hold my younger sister. Isabella is only a year younger than I am and older than Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus but they all treat her as the younger sibling.

I open the final coffin, expecting to see Bella lying there but she is not there. I look confused at the empty coffin before chuckling to myself. It seems that Damon Salvatore is able to lie much better now than he was able to before.

**Damon Salvatore POV **

Things have gone downhill much too fast. I didn't expect Klaus to actually put Stefan's hand in the fire but I had to leave no matter how much I wanted to stay and save my little brother. Thank god I texted Bella during the middle of the dinner to come and wait outside for me.

Elijah follows me outside and gasps as he sets eyes on Bella who is leaning against a nearby tree for me. When she hears him gasp she stands upright and looks towards us. "Elijah," she says on a sigh and blurs towards him to hug him.

He hugs her back tightly before pulling away and saying softly, "We have business to do."

He leads Bella and I back to the house but he stops on the porch steps and turns to Bella. "Stay outside until I call you to come in, I don't want the others to get distracted."

Bella nods and plants herself right outside the door. I give her a wink as I pass her and she gives me one back. As I walk into the house, Elijah leads me to the coffins where two males are standing looking confused and Rebekah is just getting out of her coffin. They all look up as we enter and go to say something all at once but with one shake of Elijah's head, they all stop.

"Let's go kill Niklaus, shall we?" He says and then turns around to go back to the living room where Klaus and Stefan are talking.

Elijah and I enter the dining room and stand there waiting for Klaus to acknowledge either one of us which he does soon enough, "Elijah."

A girl walks into the room too with a platter but it is covered with a cloth. Stefan steps to the side of Klaus to watch the scene unfold, for once deciding to stay out of it.

"Why haven't you left?" Klaus asks.

Elijah lifts his hands, "But where are your manners brother?" He looks towards the platter, "We forgot dessert." He then takes the cloth off the platter to show only two daggers but not all three that kept Rebekah and her two brothers unconscious. The other one must have been kept by either Rebekah or one of the brothers. I always knew that Elijah had a thing for the dramatics and this shows exactly that.

Klaus gasps and takes a step back, "What have you done?"

"What have you done?" Elijah counters. "See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus, we are doing this on my terms now."

As soon as Elijah finishes his sentence, one of the brothers' walks in and Klaus says in a pleading voice, "Kol."

Kol doesn't stop walking towards Klaus, "Long time brother." He says and Klaus keeps backing away with his hands up.

The last brother comes blurring in and grabs one of the daggers from the platter. Klaus barely gasps out, "Finn," before Finn stabs the dagger into Klaus' raised right hand.

Klaus screams in agony and his knees lower him downward with the dagger being thrust into his palm. Finn pulls it out and Klaus tries to blur towards the other exit only for it to be blocked by Rebekah.

"Rebekah," he gasps out only seconds before she thrusts her dagger into Klaus' stomach.

He kneels over and Rebekah says, "This is for our mother," before pulling the dagger out and pushing Klaus backwards to the rest of us.

Kol grabs Klaus by his arms and holds him tightly as Elijah says loud enough that Bella will be able to hear even though she would be able to hear him even if he whispered but there is his dramatic side again. "Klaus, where is Isabella?"

He laughs right in Elijah's face, fearless even surrounded by his angry siblings. "You want to know where Isabella is Elijah." He pauses and sneers at him. "Isabella is daggered and at the bottom of the ocean because she didn't want to be a part of the family again. I gave her a chance to agree with me but she chose to stay free so I daggered her and for her resistance I buried her coffin at sea so that no one will ever find her."

Kol tightens his hold on Klaus in his anger and makes sure that he breaks both of Klaus' arms in the process. Finn and Rebekah take the daggers that they are still holding and thrust them deep into Klaus' stomach and pull them out violently.

I can't help but angry at Klaus even though I know that he never did that to Bella. But if he did then I would also be in the fight, making sure that I got Bella's coffin's position from him and then making sure to beat him into a bloody pulp.

Elijah smirks and when Finn and Rebekah step away he says, "Are you sure about that? Because I remember seeing Isabella not even five minutes ago and she really wants to see you again Klaus."

Everyone gasps and turns to face Elijah, trying to gauge if what he says is true. Klaus pales in true fear for once as he hears Bella's delicate footsteps on the hardwood floor.

**Isabella Mikaelson POV**

I listen to the fight practically on the balls of my feet, so wired to get in there and help them. I know that it is bad to want to kill your brother but I do want to kill Klaus, especially after all the pain that he has put both me and Damon through and not to mention everyone else in the world.

The word I'm looking for echoes through the house louder than normal but I am used to Elijah's dramatic tendencies so I don't dwell on it. I open the door quickly and walk purposely towards where the sound of Klaus' struggle comes from.

I come upon the scene where Kol is holding Niklaus back with Rebekah peeking out from behind them. Finn is standing off to one side near Stefan Salvatore while Elijah is standing near Damon. Each of my siblings besides Elijah are staring at me in shock, probably because they just heard Niklaus tell them that I was at the bottom of an ocean.

As I step down into the living room Elijah asks me, "Isabella, do you hate Niklaus?"

I sneer at Niklaus, "Of course I do, especially after everything he's done. Now I just want to kill him."

Niklaus tries harder to get away from Kol because he knows that I know exactly how to kill him. He tries to persuade me and make me doubt if my plan will work, "I'm a hybrid I can't be killed."

I laugh at him, "Yes you can Niklaus, don't try to deny it."

Then I blur towards him and thrust my hand deep inside his chest cavity, making sure to get a firm hold on his heart and a second sooner than he should have, Kol lets go of Niklaus' arms. I paused to watch my brother gasp in pain when I shouldn't have because he uses this opportunity to bring one of his hands up and grab the last dagger on the platter. He thrusts his hand towards my chest and misses my heart by a few inches.

What Klaus, my siblings and the rest of the vampire world don't know is that, just like regular vampires, Original's can't live without their hearts. The heart pumps the stolen blood through our veins and keeps us alive but without it, we die just like regular vampires and werewolves do. Even Niklaus with his werewolf side can't live without a heart. None of my family are completely undestructable.

I hear Damon gasp in shock and worry behind me but I keep my worry and pain under a tight lid. But I am worried because if Niklaus stabs me before I pull his heart out, I will go unconscious and he will run free. But I must finish the job even in pain because I don't want Niklaus to keep running rampant like he has been.

I pull his heart out with a tug just as Niklaus takes another stab at my heart but he is too late because it doesn't even puncture my skin a second time. His heart is soft in my hand and his blood drips onto the floor between us.

"Too late Niklaus," I taunt breathlessly and drop his heart to the hard wood floor. I sway slightly as my vision blurs and goes unfocused. I reach out a hand to steady myself and feel another clasp mine tightly. Niklaus drops to the floor, dead, and I don't even feel the slightest remorse about it.

"It's alright Bella," Damon says as he supports my weight and Elijah blurs away to get me some blood.

Rebekah comes up to me and helps Damon support my weight and as she meets my gaze she asks, "Where did you go?"

"I left to get away from Niklaus and I have been daggered since 1943." I say in a small voice.

Elijah comes back with a tall glass of blood which I greedily chug and feel the wound made by the dagger close immediately. Elijah looks at the rest of our siblings and says in a tone filled with finality, "You Salvatore's may go, we have family business to attend to."

Damon looks hesitant to move but with one reassuring glance from me, he grabs Stefan and leaves the house.

"Now," Elijah says once they are out of hearing. "We have things to discuss."

The rest of my siblings all nod and we all take a seat at the table where Damon and Stefan were eating not ten minutes before. Since we are down on chair, Elijah blurs from the room and grabs another chair and brings it back to the room before sitting on it.

"Now we have to think of living arrangements while both Kol and Finn get used to the modern world." Elijah starts.

"I'll be living with Damon and Stefan and I don't think they'll want anybody else to live in their house so sorry." I say.

"I still have an apartment from when I lived here so the rest of us can use that unless we want to live in Niklaus' house?" Elijah asks and everyone shakes their head no quickly.

"Anything else we might need to discuss?" Elijah asks and looks at each of us for a few seconds before moving to the next sibling.

I shake my head but then stop as I think about it. Finn has been daggered for almost 900 years and during that time he probably was still accepting that he wasn't human anymore. But now he will have to except that and there all about the modern world very quickly. He might even agree with what many of the books about vampires say, that we are monsters and deserve to die. Finn could even be thinking that now and could just be holding away his feelings like he used to when we were kids. Maybe even my other siblings think that they are monsters and are just hiding it. But I can help them if I just tell them what I have learned.

"Um… I do have something to say," I begin. "I know that some of you might refuse that you think this but I'm telling you truthfully that you aren't monsters." My siblings all open their mouths to argue with me but with a sharp hand movement they all shut up. "In all my years of being on this earth as a vampire, I spent more than half of them hating myself for what I am. But then I realized that I'm only a vampire and that I can only be a monster if I let myself become one. Even humans may be complete monsters if they let themselves become one so why are vampires automatically thought of as monsters?"

I let them think about that for a moment before continuing, "We may kill people because they are either very bad people or because they have tricked us but that doesn't make us monsters. The only thing that does is if we torture people unnecessarily and don't give them any chance to redeem themselves."

I raise a hand and point a finger at Elijah before moving it around to my other siblings, "So I want you to think about this and if you ever do think that you are a monster then talk to one of us. I want us to actually like each other and talk to each other because we want to and don't have to. I don't want what Niklaus, mother and father did to us make us separate from each other."

Rebekah grips my hand tightly in her own and nods to my words and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Even if only Rebekah will keep in contact with me at least I will have one sibling to talk to. Slowly everyone else nods to and we all grip each other's hands tightly for a moment before letting go.

Elijah then tells Finn all about what changed since Finn was daggered while Rebekah, Kol, and I have some input from where we were living then and what it was like. Since we all speak very fast we get all the way to the early 1900's within the hour and I can't help but listen a little more. I notice that Rebekah is leaning forward in her seat as well and I'm betting that she can't wait to hear what happened to us while she was daggered.

Kol tells us of how he was daggered and then sits quietly as Rebekah tells her story from the year that Kol got daggered until the year that Niklaus daggered her too. Rebekah sits in silence after her story is finished and I take this as my cue to talk.

"I traveled along America for the most part in the twenties, thirties, but in the forties I moved to New York City and there I met this wonderful man that I fell in love with. Since we were both vampires we didn't need to worry too much about secrets but I kept my past from him while he shared his completely. I was always felt so guilty because I knew that he should've known about Niklaus and what we were but I didn't want to scare him off or put him in harm's way."

I bite my bottom lip, "But one night while on a date I spotted Niklaus. After the date I lured Niklaus away and tried to convince him to leave but he wouldn't so we fought and he ultimately daggered me."

Elijah gives me a devious smile and I pale. I have a feeling that he is going to ask who the man is even though he already knows but he just wants me to tell my siblings. "And who was this man Isabella?"

"Yes, who was he Isabella? For surely he should still be alive somewhere and you can go back to him and tell him now." Rebekah says to me, her eys bright with hope for me.

Kol snorts at her, "Yeah right, if the lad was me, I'd hate her for leaving without even a note and wouldn't let her get a word in to explain."

I let out a breath and reluctantly speak, "The man almost did that but luckily he let me tell him what happened."

They stare at me in shock and Finn asks, "I thought that you were just awoken yesterday so how could you have found the man already?"

"Because the man is Damon Salvatore and he un-daggered me yesterday and we talked all through the night." I say and just as I thought, Finn, Kol and Rebekah all start to stand to go after Damon.

"I'm going to kill Damon Salvatore for ever moving onto that other doppelganger." Rebekah mutters as she stalks towards the entranceway.

I blur towards the entranceway that they are going to and plead with them, "No, Damon assured me that he truly loves me and that he was just trying to force his friendship feelings for Elena to be different than they really were because he thought that I'd never come back to him."

This halts them long enough for Elijah to speak up from his spot still sitting at the table, "What she says is true. Damon even told me himself earlier this afternoon."

Finn walks back to the table first followed by Rebekah but Kol still stands in front of me. He walks closer to me and puts his hands on my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes. "If he ever hurts you, you tell me and I'll take care of it. Deal?"

I nod my head while knowing that I'll never need to reinforce the deal. "Of course Kol."

I grab one of his hands and then pull him back to the table with me. Then for the next fifteen minutes I zone in and out of the conversation, half listening to Elijah telling everyone of the advances in the human world and the curse being broken and half imaging being with Damon right now.

I am brought back into the world by hearing Rebekah say, "So how are we going to keep in contact?"

I'm curious about this too because I know that we can all call each other using cell phones know and meet up every few years but how is Finn going to make a living for himself if he doesn't have that much education.

"Well," Elijah starts, "I'm going to get a job in New York in a week and Finn will come with me because I have the most money amounted up so I will be able to put Finn through college and help him get a job."

I nod, "I think I'm going to stay with Damon for a few days but I'm not sure if we're leaving or not after that."

Rebekah sighs and looks at her nails, "I'm going to go to Los Angeles and hopefully get a job there and you Kol?"

"I'll probably stay here siblings and maybe introduce myself to the doppelganger's friends and then maybe move to Europe or something."

Elijah stands up and we stand up after him, "I'm going to buy us all new phones to keep in touch and will give them to you all sometime tomorrow. Just make sure you don't leave until you get your phone from me, alright?"

We all nod and he motions to the space around him, "I'm also going to put this house up for sale unless anyone really wants it." We all shake our heads this time, each of us not wanting to deal with the memories of Niklaus in the house.

I realize that while we have been talking that we haven't moved Niklaus from where he landed. I turn my head to look at his body and I'm very relieved to see that he is still dead. I heard from a witch who contacted my mother that Originals can be killed by taking out our heart or removing our heads because we still need those body parts. They won't grow back or anything like what our skin will do if we are burned while daggered. Originals are practically indestructible except for the two ways to really kill us and only a handful of people know now.

"Who's going to take care of Niklaus' body?" I ask softly and everyone turns to look at Niklaus.

Elijah sighs, "I will as soon as you all leave to get some blood and new clothes." He makes a shoeing motion with his hands, "Now go."

**Damon Salvatore POV**

After Stefan and I were excused from Klaus' house we blur towards ours while calling Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Elena, Matt and Jeremy to meet us there as soon as possible. When we get to the house we are the first ones here but I can hear two cars coming up the driveway.

I blur into the living room and pour myself a generous glass of bourbon and then take a bag of blood and add it to the drink. Swirling the liquid gently, I mix them together before downing back the entire glass. I don't look up as Stefan greets everyone at the door and tells them to go to the living room and I don't even look up when Elena asks me how it went.

"Well, how did the dinner go?" Blondie asks her voice grating on my nerves.

"Fine, Barbie. Klaus is dead, mission is accomplished." I say with snidely.

"Damon," Elena reprimands me and my anger raises more. I've already had to deal with Bella half lying to me, her facing Klaus down on her own and her almost being daggered.

"Oh shut up Elena," I say.

"Are the Originals leaving or what?" Matt asks.

"I don't-" I'm cut off before I can finish my sentence though by the front door slamming. I look towards the entrance to the living room and in walks Bella all healed like nothing happened.

"Some of us are leaving." She says and the gang gives her confused looks before turning to me like I have all the answers.

"Some of us?" Jeremy questions.

Bella sighs and gives me a questioning look. I think that I know what she is thinking so I shake my head. Rolling her eyes she says, "I am Elijah's sister and I am the one who killed Klaus."

The gang all gasps and she laughs quietly, "What? You don't think that I killed him?"

"No," Tyler assures. "We just didn't know what Damon's new weapon was to kill Klaus. We didn't expect a family member."

Bella nods, "Well, anyways, Rebekah is leaving within a few days but my brothers are staying here for a week with Elijah to get readjusted to the world. Then my brothers will leave too but I think I will stay." Bella gives me a questioning look, as if she doesn't truly think that she will be allowed to stay here.

I nod quickly and enthusiastically and she smiles widely at me. I send her a wink back just as Bonnie stands from her spot.

Bonnie walks over to Bella and I can't help but tense up. But I don't need to worry, "Thank you for killing Klaus, it must have been horrible to take the life of your own brother."

Bella gives her a sad smile, "Yes but it is worth it since his death will prevent anymore at his hands and hopefully balance out all the lives that he has taken. It also helps that I got revenge for Klaus daggering me seventy years ago and separating me from a very special man."

Bonnie nods, gives her another smile and then looks between Bella and me with a knowing look in her eyes. I think Witchy is on to us. Bonnie sits down with a smile and mumbles lowly under her breath so that only vampires and the werewolf in the room can hear her.

"Damon is Bella's special man."

Caroline gasps and then squeals her congratulations and Bella flushes from the attention. Tyler repeats the congratulations and Bella's eyes light up in recognition.

"Oh, you're Tyler?" She asks him and he nods hesitantly. "Now that Klaus is dead, you aren't affected by the sire bond anymore, you're free."

His eyes widen in shock and Caroline hugs him strongly before turning to Bella and hugging her too. When Caroline lets her go Tyler hugs her next with a new round of 'thank you's' and Bella giggles softly.

"You're welcome."

I look towards Elena for the first time since Caroline announced my relationship and I can't help but smirk at her blank expression. It seems that she doesn't know what to think of this new development. This is better than the anger and fake hurt that I know will come in time.

***~Love Me to Pieces~***

**Isabella Mikaelson POV**

"I think we should move somewhere away from here," Damon says quietly the next day and I stop my soft, repetitive stroking of his arm.

I raise my head from his shoulder and look at him intently. I know that I want to leave Mystic Falls because I killed Niklaus here and I don't really want to deal with Elena's petty human manipulation day in and day out. I want to go out and see the new world that has changed so much since I've been daggered but I won't do it without Damon. If he had wanted to stay here then I would have because I love him.

"Why do you want to move?" I ask in curiosity.

He shrugs his shoulders and kisses my temple, "All this drama really fries your nerves and I just want to take a few decades to relax now that I have you back. I don't want to deal with Elena and her manipulating. I think it's time to close this chapter in my life and start a new one."

I nod my head, "I agree. Where do you want to go?"

Damon smiles, "I want to take you on a tour of all my favorite European cities."

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

He nods his head and I kiss him for only a few moments because someone knocks at the door. Rolling my eyes, I get up from the coach and walk towards the front door, completely comfortable with answering Damon's door even though it's his house.

On the other side of the door stands Elijah, hands behind his back. "Hello Isabella, you're doing well."

"Thank you brother, you are too. Are you here to drop off my phone?"

"Ah, yes." He says and brings his hands out from behind his back and starts to hand me my phone only for Damon to blur between us and snatch the phone out of Elijah's hands. Damon quickly opens it and types away quickly before handing it to me with a smirk.

Suddenly curious, I look down at the phone to see that he has entered himself in as 'Arrogant Ass' the name that I called him the first time I met him when he suggested going to bed with me. After only knowing me for less than five minutes.

I laugh lightly and gently smack his arm. Then the phone starts buzzing and moving and my eyes dart towards it. Even though Damon told me why the cell phones do that, it still is weird but I hit the button to open but the new message from Kol.

_I think I will stay here a while yet sister. The doppelganger's witch friend is very enticing and fierce. Kol._

Shaking my head slowly, I smirk at my brothers antics. It would be just like Kol to chase after a witch that hates vampires and I wish him all the luck, he's gonna need it. I pass the phone to Elijah for him to read and he does before shaking his head too, "He's back to normal." I point out to him, reminding him of how Kol would chase after the hard to get women when we were human.

"Yes, it appears he is. Now that our family all has our phones, I will be taking off with Finn. Rebekah has already left but told me to tell you that you must call her later." Elijah says to me, his blank mask falling in the company of family.

I nod and step towards Elijah to hug him to me tightly, "Have fun in New York."

"I will," he promises and then steps back, gives me his signature smirk and blurs away.

Half of the night is spent just scoring through all of the books that Stefan and Damon have collected over the last seven decades and asking for a quick summary. A few of them seem very good and I'll have to read them for myself but then there are the sparkly vampires. Sparkly? Really? Real vampires don't sparkle like fairies.

The other half is spent with me telling Damon about some of my stories that I have gained over the years. From me knowing Shakespeare as he wrote many of his stories to pretending to be a man to fight in many of the wars over the years. Sometime during the night I curled up on next to Damon in his bed and fell asleep immediately with a bad feeling in my gut. It feels like something is going to crack tomorrow.

Slowly, I roll over and look around for a clock but can't find one on the walls or the nightstand. So instead, I grab my new cell phone and check the time that way and I'm a bit shocked that it is almost eleven in the morning already.

I roll out of bed and put on some of Damon's clothes that will fit for the day and pull my messy hair back from my face and into a bun. I slowly walk down the stairs as the smell of bacon and pancakes drift upwards. As I turn the corner into the kitchen there is a sight that I never thought I'd ever see. Damon is standing in front of the stove in just his pajama pants while flawlessly flipping pancakes and bacon.

I can't help but stare at the muscles in his back and shoulders as they bunch and release as he moves around the kitchen. With a small smirk, I blur into the kitchen and wrap my arms around his waist, causing Damon to jump slightly in shock before relaxing. He puts on hand on where my arms are wrapped around him and keeps cooking.

"What time did you get up?" I ask softly from behind him.

"About twenty minutes ago. What do you want to do today?" Damon asks.

"I'd like to pack and get going before another problem pops up."

Damon snaps his fingers, "Oh, I just remembered something. We have to do something with the magically sealed coffin. Your siblings don't know about it but I have a feeling that whoever or whatever is in it is not good."

I nod, "I agree, I think that we should either drop the coffin into an incinerator or put it in a cement case at the bottom of the ocean."

Damon stares off in thought for a few moments, "We'll try the incinerator first but I have a feeling that won't because the witches on the Other Side are helping it. Then we'll have to go with the second option."

I step back from Damon as he drains the grease from the pan filled with bacon and then puts the bacon on a couple pieces of paper towel. I grab two bags of blood for us from downstairs and blur upstairs to enjoy a quiet breakfast with Damon. We sit in silence and give each other glad smiles at finally being back together. Then I help Damon clean up before dragging him upstairs to pack some clothes.

Since I didn't buy many clothes the other day with Damon it doesn't take long for me to put them into his suitcase. But Damon takes forever packing. He insists that all of his leather jackets have to be nicely folded and packed. I swear the only jackets that he wears are leather jackets, which is quite a shock since I remember him always wearing suit jackets 7 decades ago.

Finally we finish packing and walk downstairs to put his suitcase in the back of his car only to stop inthe living room. Elena is standing there waiting for us, arms crossed with an angry expression on her face. My spine straightens in determination because I won't back down from an angry human. Humans don't scare me, especially petty jealous doppelgangers. Thankfully Stefan isn't here to listen to the following conversation.

"Hello Elena, what can I do for you today?" Damon asks politely but coldly.

"You can drop this slut that is using you," Elena points at me and I raise my eyebrows incredulously. If I can remember correctly, and my memory is perfect, I am not a slut. I have never been with two guys at the same time.

Damon just shakes his head at her so Elena continues on her rant, "What? You don't believe me? She is probably only compelling you."

"Why would she do that Elena?" Damon asks.

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, all Original's have way too many plans for me to keep up with."

Damon shakes his head, "Bella is not compelling me and I love her, not you. So you can leave now."

"You don't love her because you truly love me Damon," Elena says softly with her wide eyes. "I love you Damon, I always have. And you need me to keep from being a complete monster. "

He scowls at Elena and is about to snap at her when I interrupt. I move in front of Damon and take a threatening step towards Elena causing her to take a step back away from me. "You will stop filling his head with such utter nonsense and trying to make him feel bad for being who he is."

"A monster?" Elena asks with a sly smirk, thinking that she is winning. "Well he is because he kills without remorse and has fun in doing it. That's the definition of a monster, isn't it?"

I shake my head forcibly, "He is not a monster. He is the best man that I have ever met and the person I love. A real monster doesn't feel love and I can assure you that he does but only when I'm around." I throw in a wink for good measure and hold in my laughter at her face turning red in rage.

"He'll come back to me," Elena tries to grasp at straws. "He always does and deserves to be with me, not you."

"No he won't and if you ever try to say that he is a monster or deserves to be with you I will kill you without feeling even a small amount of remorse. Just like a monster, right?" I pause, "You have messed with his life enough. Or maybe I'll just tell Stefan about your true feelings?" I threaten with a smirk as her face pales.

Damon grabs my hand with his free one and pulls me from the house without saying goodbye to Elena. He stops when we reach his car though and he puts the suitcase on the ground. I look questioningly up at him and he then puts both of his hands on my face.

He gives me his famous smirk which I love and says, "I am so happy that you are back."

He then leans down and kisses me hard and passionately. Our lips move in sync and familiarity despite being apart for so many years before we both pull back, both panting, we gaze deeply into each other's eyes before we step away from each other to walk to either side of the car. We silently get into Damon's car and he starts the engine before giving me a smirk. He reaches for my hand and I thread my fingers through his and squeeze his hand. Damon then revs the engine loudly before pulling out from in front of the house quickly.

As we drive towards the horizon at a quick pace, I can't help but smile even while knowing that we will be in danger again and again over the years. My siblings are always in danger from other vampires but we overcome it and I know that Damon won't back down from a fight. He will stick with me through thin and thick because he loves me and I love him.

Damon looks over and gives me his signature smirk and my heart stutters for a moment. His grin widens as he hears it and I can't help but blush a little. I swear that Damon will cause my heart to give out one day but in a good way.


End file.
